Jealousy
by Jane Glass
Summary: Shinon would regret being so open later, but he supposed that would be later, "Ike, I'm jealous of how everything gets handed to you. I'm jealous that you're so experienced with a sword after only just starting to fight in real battles. I'm jealous of your family and friends. And I'm jealous of you because your Greil's son."


**Disclaimer: I don't own FE: PoR.**

**A.N.: Okay, this will contain MAJOR SPOILERS.**

**You were warned. Now then, this takes place after Greil's death and after Shinon re-joins the team. I don't remember what chapter it was in the game, but whatever. For that reason I'll say they're either at one of their places that they stay at or at an Inn or something. Details, details... It's been a while since I replayed that part of the game, okay? Enough chit-chat.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting at the bar alone was the red-haired sniper, who had been enjoying a mug of something no doubt alcoholic just a moment ago, but now he stares angrily and expectantly at the younger blue haired mercenary boss, "What is it?"

Ike looks away from blazing green eyes of the sniper, instead occupying himself by staring at the chandelier, "Nothing..."

Shinon growls in frustration, "So you're standing there just to stand there?"

Ike turns his eyes back to him now, "You don't like me being a leader, so tell me what to do to be a better leader."

The red head looks down now, biting his lip, "It has nothing to do with your leader skills."

Ike waits quietly and finally Shinon continues, "Okay, first, be confident in yourself and your fighters. If you act doubtful, then everyone will feel doubtful. It's okay to acknowledge risks, but don't scare everyone. Don't act cocky either, though. That'll get you killed in no time."

Ike nods, "Right."

Shinon goes on after another moment of silence, "Know when to pull fighters back. You should never over-estimate a good fighter. They may be good at fighting, or they may be really tough, but no one is invincible."

Ike nods some more, waiting quietly, so Shinon speaks again, "Though it's a good idea to be careful with rookies, since they're so damn weak, it's also a good idea to let them get in some action, otherwise they'll never get better. And another thing is that sometimes you'll have to risk their lives. Say you have a good fighter who's really beat up and tired out, and there's another fighter nearby, but they're a weak rookie. In a situation like that, you may have to risk the rookie, but if they both live then it's worth it and the rookie gets better and more experienced."

Ike sits down next to him, "How will I know if the rookie will make it?"

Shinon shrugs, taking a sip from his mug before answering him, "You have to know your fighters. You have to know what decisions to make."

Ike nods once more, "I see."

The red head glances at him, "I don't dislike you because of your leader abilities. You're a good leader...I guess...since no one's died, yet."

Ike looks back at him, his brows furrowing, "Why do you dislike me, then?"

Shinon quickly looks down at the question, but looks up again to meet Ike's blue eyes after a moment, "I don't know," he shrugs, hoping he doesn't look too guilty of lying, "Maybe it's your hair."

Ike laughs, smiling a bit, "You're not the best lair."

Shinon bites his lip, "I'm usually better. It's just because I'm drinking...it lowers my defenses. Makes it hard to lie."

"Or is it because you wish you didn't hate me, but you can't help it? Maybe you don't want to hate me." Ike shrugs.

Shinon almost chokes on his drink, but quickly recovers, "I don't hate you. I dislike you."

Ike smiles, but it's a bitter one, "Right."

Shinon stares at him in silence, swallowing some more of his drink along with his pride before setting his mug down again, "I don't dislike you either. I'm...jealous of you."

Ike's face turns from bitter confusion to just plain shock, "What? Why are you jealous of me?"

Shinon looks away, hating the innocent look in the younger man's eyes, "I don't have to explain myself."

Ike frowns angrily at that, "Fine, don't explain. It's not my fault you're jealous of me."

Shinon grits his teeth and nods, "I never said it was your fault."

Ike stands, frustrated, and turns away, about to walk off.

Shinon would regret being so open later, but he supposed that would be later, "Ike, I'm jealous of how everything gets handed to you. I'm jealous that you're so experienced with a sword after only just starting to fight in real battles. I'm jealous of your family and friends. And I'm jealous of you because your Greil's son."

Ike stops mid step, then slowly turns around, looking a tad bit sympathetic, "Shinon..."

"It's not your fault though," Shinon cuts him off, "It's my fault."

"Is jealously really anyone's fault?"

Shinon looks away and stands up from his seat at the bar, "I could be nicer to you. It's not your fault that your life is great."

"My life isn't that great..."

Shinon hears the pain in Ike's voice, but remains silent as they walk out of the building and into the forest, towards their camp. Soon they can see the tents and people around the campsite, then Shinon says, "If anyone finds out about our conversation or that-"

"I won't tell anything to anyone."

Shinon nods a bit, "Good... And...don't get hurt too badly if I act mean towards you...I don't mean to...I just...wish I were in your place."

Ike shakes his head, "I don't think anyone would rather be in my place."

Shinon sighs, "You have it bad, I know, but you still had a nice family...you still have a sister...that's more than some can say."

Ike turns to stare at Shinon, "Is that more than you can say?"

Shinon looks away from the blue, prying eyes, "Ike...I can't...talk about my past with you..."

Ike simply nods, lightly putting a hand on Shinon's shoulder. Usually Shinon would have shrugged hands away from him or something...then again, not often did anyone get near him, much less try to comfort him. Still, he doesn't try to snap at Ike, and even if he did try, he'd be unsuccessful. He hadn't been asked about his past in...a long time. It makes him wonder how much Ike might care about him. And that is a comforting thought...thinking someone might care.


End file.
